Secrets
by sectimsempra
Summary: The war is over. Voldemort has won. only one person stands between him and the world. Her name is Ginny Weasley. She will do anything to get revenge for the man that ruined her life by killing her boyfriend, tearing her family apart, and trying to kill he
1. Chapter 1

Explosions shook the very foundations of Hogwarts. Harry looked up from where he had been doing his Potion's Homework for Professor Snape. "What the-" he started before another explosion through him from his table. Ron and Hermione were looking puzzled as well. The three glanced at each other before darting out the door. They hurried to the doors and opened them slightly, and peeked through them. Rows upon rows of death eaters stood by the lake. None of the death eaters noticed that the doors had opened.

Suddenly a shout arose throughout the castle. In the space of a second the Entrance was filled with professors. A few more seconds and members of the Order began arriving. They had apparently flooed in.

Harry's hand dove into his pocket and pulled out a gold galleon-sized coin. He hadn't used it in 2 years. "We fight," he said quietly.

"Potter!" a shrill voice rang out. It belonged to Professor Mcgonagall, "What in the name of heaven are you talking about? You are students. not warriors, "

"We have to end this," Harry said quietly, "He is a mortal now. It's now or never,"

"Harry if you die," Hermione said quietly, "We're doomed. No one else can stop him,"

Harry smiled sadly. "Look on the bright side," he sad, "If I die I won't have to turn in Snape's homework,"

Hermione smiled faintly. At that moment several members from Dumbledore's Army raced in. Harry was not pleased when he noticed Ginny. "Ginny please, don't fight," he pleaded as he went to her side.

"No Harry," she said looking at him, "I will fight, and I will make him pay for tearing my family apart, and trying to kill me in my first year," Percy had joined the death eaters. It had torn the Weasley's apart.

Harry noticed the look in her eyes and realized that there would be no changing her mind. "Ginny," he said quietly, "please, don't get killed,"

A voice interrupted their conversation. "Come on. Tonight, we fight for the sake of wizard kind," they both spun around to see Ron talking.

Everybody formed into ranks without being told and prepared to march outside, possibly to their deaths. None backed out however. Upon getting out, she noticed Voldemort. He was standing at the front of his army. She swallowed. There were so many of them.

Harry fired the first spell as they neared the Death eaters. "Expelliarmus!" he shouted while pointing his wand at Voldemort. Everybody took this as their cue to start randomly firing spells off at anything that moved.

Voldemort lazily flicked his wand and sent the spell crashing to the side. He smirked at Potter's pathetic attempt at disarming him. Chaos erupted around him. Anybody dumb enough to go up against him usually didn't last to long.

A red-headed a girl suddenly started shooting spells at him. She was surprisingly good. She dodged or deflected all the spells that he sent her way. Of course than pathetic Potter who couldn't fight shoved her aside and began fighting.

"STUPEFY," Harry shouted, pointing his wand at Voldemort.

Voldemort snorted with mirth as he flicked aside the pathetic spell. The boy continued sending spells at him. All of which Voldemort deflected with boredom. He almost wished that the red-head was up fighting. She at least had more than two spells in her repetoire. Unlike Potter who only knew stupefy and expelliarmus. Voldemort had begun to tire of the boys' antics.

He flicked his wand lazily at Potter and said, 'Avada Kedavra,' It hit Potter. He snorted irritated. He was hoping it would be a little harder to kill the little brat. Apparently not. He had sent that spell at the girl at least three times. She had dodged all three of them and come up with good spells. He may have deflected all of them, but at least she knew more than two spells.

He watched as the boys body spun up in the air for all to see and then land gracefully on the ground spread-eagled. A great cry of anguish went up as everyone realized Potter was dead. Voldemort smirked. For the first time in months, he was really and truly happy. The only threat standing between him and the world had been eliminated.

Voldemort smirked as he watched the young red-head cradle Potter's dead corpse in her lap sobbing all the while. The pitiful whining sound reached his ears and he frowned in disgust. He hated crying. It was such a weak muggle thing. He preferred screams. One of the reasons that most prisoners died shortly after they were taken captive is because they had cried and begged for mercy. Neither of which he could stand. Particularly since half the prisoners were filthy Gryffindors and thus were supposed to not do any of that. You'd be surprised at how much Gryffindors were like any other person.

His gaze wandered over the grounds, taking in all the dead, injured, and weeping people. The Hogwarts staff, students, and the Order had suffered many losses, as has the Death Eaters. Unfortunately, Lucius hadn't died. Neither had Draco. Both of which he had hoped would die in the battle. Both of them were blonde idiots who would kill themselves if he ordered it. But of course they had been just bright enough to keep themselves alive.

_Hmmm. Why don't I just order them to kill themselves? _he thought with a smirk on his face. The mere thought of that made him want to laugh. Not that he'd ever let his subordinates see a weakness like that.

His eyes settled on the red-head with Potter. He started purposefully towards them. The girl glanced up at him. Her brown eyes had no emotion in them whatsoever. It creeped him out. She stood up and without a word started towards the gate. Voldemort smirked. She couldn't get out that way. He had added a few spells of his own to make sure of that.

"Sonorus"he muttered pointing his wand at his throat. "STAFF, STUDENTS, AND ANYBODY ELSE PRESENT THAT DOES NOT FIT INTO EITHER CATEGORY, I GIVE YOU A CHOICE," his voice echoed throughout the grounds, "SWEAR ALLEGIANCE TO ME, OR DIE," he glanced around before returning his voice to normal. He turned back to the gate. The red-head had mysteriously vanished.

_How is that possible? _he wondered _I thought I made the spell to where nobody but me or anyone with a dark mark may leave. _Puzzling over this, he turned and wandered through the grounds gazing with happiness at all the bodies scattered everywhere.

"Milord," he turned around to face the Severus. "Yes?" he asked. He was considering hexing someone because the girl escaped.

Severus must have noticed this. he seemed a little nervous. "These three refuse to swear allegiance," Severus replied with a look of distaste on his face.

Voldemort glared down on the three students. "You will not swear allegiance?" he asked with a smirk forming on his face. He inspected the students carefully. One was definately a Gryffindor. One appeared to be a Ravenclaw, and the last was a chicken whatever he was. "What are your names?" he asked, "So I can carve them on your tombs,"

"Ron Weasley," the first one spat out angrily, "and I'd rather die before joining you,"

"Another Weasley? Good Lord, how many are there of you? And don't be so boring. Everybody who says that dies," Voldemort sneered. He turned to the next one. She was a Ravenclaw girl, with a dreamy look on her face.

"Luna Lovegood," she replied, "I refuse to join because the gurdyroots intend to murder all supporters of the Dark lord by using a combination of liver cancer, hair loss," she said dreamily.

Voldemort snorted. The girl was obviously a nutcase. He would probably be doing the Wizarding World a favor by killing her. Which was why he intended to spare her. He stared at the third boy, who kneeled there quaking with fear. Voldemort could practically smell it. He sneered at the boy. "What's your excuse?" he snapped.

"Y-y-you d-drove my family insane," the boy stuttered.

"A Longbottom?" Voldemort asked.

Neville, still quaking with fear, nodded. Voldemort turned to Severus. "Get these two boys up there and make an example of them," he ordered before turning back to Neville. "That wasn't me, by the way. That was Bella and company,"

"What of her?" I do believe I will keep her alive. I will torment the world by turning her loose in it," he replied. He watched as the two boys were dragged away. A few seconds later he could hear ear-piercing screams echoing across the grounds. Voldemort started down the grounds. He flicked his wand and all the spells withered away. Stepping outside, he apparated to his base. He had plans for Hogwarts now.

**OK, I know it's short, but I don't feel like wasting to much effort if this story doesn't go over well. Do you like it? It gets much better later on. I promise. Anyway, please review. If you like it, say so. If you don't, Why not? **


	2. Chapter 2

Lord Voldemort paced around his throne room. Once he had killed off the brat, he had of course made his mansion known to the wizarding world. He had put his cronies into all offices of power, and had forced everyone to pay homage so to speak. There was still one person who still hadn't sworn allegiance to him. That young Weasley brat still hadn't been caught. When she had first escaped 6 years ago from Hogwarts, he hadn't thought anything of it. Now, 6 years later he knew better. About 2 months after she had left, the attacks had started. The older members of the Death Eaters had gone first. They had grown to arrogant of their own "immortality". In a way, he owed the Weasley. If she hadn't offed them, they would've started botching jobs and would've gotten a bad name for him and the Death Eaters.

"Master?" a feminine voice said timidly.

He spun around, his eyes flashing angrily. He hated being interrupted. Particularly by this particular female. Why Weasley couldn't have killed her, Lucius, and Draco in her killing spree he would never know. "What?" he snarled.

"I was wondering if you needed anything. Anything at all." Bellatrix replied.

"No," he snapped, "now go away," he spun back around and resumed his pacing. He tensed as he realized the idiot had not left, "Why are you still here?" he growled as he faced her, clasping his hands behind his back. His gaze roved up and down her. She was wearing a very revealing dress that left little to the imagination. This would've worked if she hadn't been so saggy. His lips curled. "Go seduce your husband. I am sure he has been missing you,"

Bellatrix let out a shriek. "Master, I will do anything for you," she cried as she fell to her knees and began tugging on his robes.

"Control yourself," he said coldly, "and get your hands off me,"

She immediately withdrew her hands as if they had been stung but continued kneeling and sobbing hysterically.

At this embarrassing moment, the door chose to open. A dumpy woman with long blonde hair entered. She would've looked decent if she'd lay off the chocolate. "Milord," she said in a no-nonsense manner. She was a very practical woman. She either did not notice Bellatrix, or she chose to ignore it. Either way, it saved her life. "I have the folder on the Weasley you requested," she said calmly. Her eyes had an amused look. She was one of the few who knew how much he dislike Bella. That was from being the equivalent of a secretary. She was in and out of his office with reports and such. She also had eyes everywhere, noticed the subtle things that others missed. She was also the one who reported traitors to him.

"Thank you," he accepted it and shot Bella a look that said plainly that if she didn't vamoose in about 3 seconds she was not going to survive. Fortunately, she was bright enough to take that hint. Unfortunately, she couldn't take his other hints. One of these days he was going to kill her for her disobedience.

Ivy bowed and walked out. He sat on his desk and began reading her file. There was her usual school records, friendships, detention records and that sort of stuff. Nothing very helpful. She had been very good at spellwork and oddly enough Potions. She excelled in Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, and Potions. _Imagine that. _he thought idly _A Weasley good at Potion's._ He tossed the folder on to the desk and continued pacing.

One of these days he would catch the little twit. When he did, she was going to wish she had never heard of Lord Voldemort. For now though, he was forced to put all his death eaters on guard 24/7. No sense getting any more killed. Pretty soon he would be getting in some new recruits to train up. Every year after school let out, he reviewed records of all graduating students. If they ahd qualities he liked ie. good spell-work, detention records for particularly foul deeds, they would be recruited...whether they wanted to be or not. Gone were the days where you did not have to join.

--

Ivy sat down at her desk. Every time she was in his presence, she was worried that he'd figured out her identity. It had been a moment of brilliance when she had decided to work right under his nose. After all, who would ever think of looking for Ginny Weasley in his mansion sitting at the front desk. Over the past few years she had perfected all useful abilities. It was either that or get found out. She could now hide certain thoughts from the Dark Lord himself. Of course, having part of him trapped in her head probably didn't help.

In her 1st year, Tom Riddle had put a part of himself into her. Making her a horecrux. Neither he nor her boyfriend Harry had known. Of course the part of Tom stuck in her head was that miniscule part f him that hadn't wanted to kill her, or so she was led to believe. They had made a deal. He helped her whenever she needed it and she didn't blab to Harry that she was a Horcrux. If she died, so to would Tom. He had helped her a few times. For the most part she hadn't needed the help. She was an incredibly smart witch.

_Once again you have avoided detection_. a voice whispered in her head.

_I am very well aware of that. _she replied mentally. She glanced at the clock. 5 'till 7. Only 5 more minutes to go. She breathed a sigh of relief. The doors opened and in stepped Ferretface. "Girl," he ordered without so much as glancing at her, "Announce to the Dark Lord that I have news on the Weasley girl," she nodded. She jotted something down on the piece of parchment. It was a two-way parchment. Anything written on this end was also on the other end.

Malfoy swept past her up the grand staircase and disappeared through the door on the left. She yawned as she kept an eye on the clock. At that moment the doors opened again and her replacement walked in. Janice, a blonde bimbo who blonde jokes were made for, walked in. "sup Ivy?" she drawled as she walked in. She had come her from Texas thus the Southern accent.

Ginny nodded, stood up, stretched, grabbed her purse and walked out the door. She had things to do before she headed home. First stop was Diagon Alley. She needed to buy a few rolls of parchment. She had to write a bunch of acceptance letters to future recruits. She also had to write a supplies list for what Death Eaters needed to purchase before entering.

She stood in Diagon Alley. It had been awhile since she'd been here. At least 8 months. Many of the various shops had long since closed or gotten new management. All shops had to go by Voldemort's approval, and that name was still under taboo much to her disgust. Ginny shook her thoughts away and set off. A minute later she stood in the dusty shop.

"Moldyshorts shop for school student's. How may I help you?" Ginny glanced around 'till she finally located the source of the voice. Apparently the last shop owner had pissed Voldemort off because Luna Lovegood was now running the place. She was barely recognizable. Her long blonde hair had been shorn off, and she wore none of her usual oddities. Either she was in hiding under his nose, like Ginny, or she had been put here by Voldemort himself as a punishment.

"Be careful how you great faithful followers," she replied, "I would hate to have to turn you in," around the wizarding world she played her part well as a supporter.

"Go right ahead," Luna replied, "don't forget to tell him I said he can stick his rules up it," she wandered behind the counter. "Get your stuff and vamoose," she ordered. Ginny inwardly smiled. Her friend wasn't loyal to Voldemort! Not that she'd expected that.

Ginny shrugged, bought everything she needed and walked out. She stood in the middle of the street a minute before apparating out. All apparaters had to get a license from Voldemort himself these days. It had been a pain in the ass, but she had finally gotten hers.

Once inside, Ginny cast the spell to turn herself back to normal. She left her things in the chair and prepared for the night. Three times she had tried and failed to kill Bella. She had no intention of failing again. She apparated out of her apartment and outside of Bella's mansion. Coincidentally, Bella was living with her brother-in-law. Not that Ginny was too surprised by that. Ginny slipped in. It was quite simple really. She cast _Wingardium Leviosa_ on herself and floated up until she was outside of a window with voices inside. She listened.

"I don't understand why you have to let her stay here," a feminine voice complained.

"she's your aunt Draco. You should treat her with more respect," a male voice replied patiently, almost like he had had this conversation before.

"Why? Everyone knows she fell out of his good graces when she let Granger escape 2 years ago," Narcissa replied, "my sister she may be, but I don't want her in this house. If you don't kick her out, I will,"

"You will do no such thing!" Lucius snapped angrily at his wife.

"Am I interrupting something?" another feminine voice asked in a sickly sweet kind of voice.

"No. Not at all Bella," Narcissa hurriedly said, "It's nothing. We were just discussing things,"

Ginny did not listen to any more of the conversation. _So Lucius wants to kick her out does her?_ she thought happily to herself_. I shall have to see about killing her as soon as I've killed FerretFace. _She drifted down from her perch until she came to stop at the front door. She rang the doorbell. A minute later, much to her pleasure, Draco opened the door. "Avada Kedavra," she commanded aiming her wand at the idiot. A look of surprise appeared on his face just before he died. Ginny wasted no time getting home. She changed her appearance back to what it had been before and began the letters. Then she remembered.

With a flick of her wand she turned on this side of the neat little spell she had cast. It was a difficult but useful spell. Anything said in Voldemort's office appeared in invisible writing on a piece of parchment. It could only be activated by someone who knew the correct word. Since she had figured out how to work the spell on her own, that would be extremely hard. She began reading what had been said in the throne room. It went along the lines of:

_Draco: I think I have discovered the whereabouts of Weasley._

_Voldemort: Have you now? Do not forget what happened the last time you thought you knew._

_Draco: Of course not master. I have several people claiming that they have seen the mysterious comings and goings of a red-haired girl from a cottage on the coast of Iceland. _

_Voldemort: If you were being hunted by the most powerful wizard in history, would you run around looking like yourself? or would you change your appearances._

_Draco: I never thought of that master._

_Voldemort:Of course you didn't you idiot. This is why I am the Dark Lord and you are a junior death eater._

--

Voldemort was sitting in his office the next morning when the _Daily Prophet_ arrived. Spread across the front was a picture of Bella who was obviously dead. The paper read:

**_DRACO MALFOY FOUND DEAD ON FRONT DOORSTEP_**

_Draco Malfoy, son of the famous Death Eater Lucius, was found dead on his front doorstep last night at 9:38. "It was that Weasley brat," a distraught Bellatrix said firmly last night. "I don't know how she got past the barriers, but she did. That bitch murdered my nephew. For this she shall pay with her life," Investigators found no sign of the magical wards being tampered with. It is a mystery to many as to how she got in. "The look on his face clearly showed surprise," an auror told the reporters last night, "I do not believe he expected her to kill him. Perhaps he did not believe her reputation as a murderer,". One reporter mentioned a theory that the girl is an animagus and managed to sneak in that way. It is a good theory as the Malfoy's stated they had no wards up for animaguses. The possibility never occurred to them. Investigators wondered why she didn't murder the entire family while she was at it. "It is quite possible that she had an ulterior motive to keeping the others alive," someone reportedly said. Bellatrix upon hearing this statement remarked, "or maybe she knows she can't defeat the likes of me and Lucius," _

Voldemort smirked slightly. She had finally got one of the Malfoy's. _Now if only she would hurry up and finish off them and the Lestranges. _he thought. He dumped the paper in the wastebasket. He would wait until she had gotten rid of the two families before trying to catch the brat. It couldn't be that hard. She was obviously in the area. After all, he had all the portkey's, apparition, and floo networks monitored around the clock. There was no way she could possibly sneak in. Little did he know...

--

Ginny sat at her desk in the throne room also reading the paper. She snickered silently at what Bellatrix ahd said about her being to cowardly to face her or Lucius. _The idiot obviously doesn't know how close to death she has came since I started working here. _she thought disgustedly. At that moment Lucius strode in.

"Tell the Dark Lord I wish to see him," he ordered without even glancing at her. She obeyed instantly. There was a reason she had made herself a dumpy girl. He was in his 50's starting to go bald, and graying and he still thought he was god's gift to women. She had seen him eyeing Janice a few time. She settled down. It would be a long day and the Dark Lord probably wouldn't be in a good mood. Not because of Malfoy's death, but because of how easy it had been.

**Another Chappie in. yay! I'm sure y'all are just thrilled right? hears crickets oh well. I'll just go off in a corner and sulk and not write you any updates. Alright, I'm not updating 'till I get ****10**** reviews. You give me 10 reviews, I give you new chappie. You no gimme 10, I no give you chappie. Capish?**


	3. Chapter 3

3 Months Later

Voldemort sat in his throne in the throne room. He was in the middle of a very boring death eater meeting in which they were still trying to figure out where Ginny was. Little did he realize that Ginny was standing in the corner taking notes like the good secretary that she was. After Draco's untimely death, security had been tightened. Nobody had been killed in the three months after Draco's death. Which meant that somehow, she knew that they were cracking down on her. They had managed to pinpoint her within a 5 mile radius. Voldemort had just come upon the conclusion that he would just have to perform Legilimency on all the senior death eaters to figure out her whereabouts. It suddenly occurred to him that the secretary had been to every meeting in the past 3 years. It was possible that she was the spy. He would have to check in on that.

He couldn't take it any longer. "I suspect that their is a leak amongst the death eater's," he remarked in his deathly soft voice, "I have every intention of finding out who it is,"

Several of his death eaters were shifting their feet nervously, obviously afraid of what this entailed. His information-gathering was not exactly what you'd call pleasant. It usually involved the Cruciatus Curse. Voldemort of course noticed it and smirked slightly. He was enjoying the nervousness of his loyal followers, or not-so-loyal followers as the case may be.

"This meeting has been dismissed," he said softly.

Everybody immediately started to file out as quickly as possible. This did not escape his intention. Particularly the bit about Lucius practically running out.

"Severus," he said, "a word if you don't mind,"

Severus, who was still standing where he'd been standing, nodded slightly showing he had heard. As soon as everyone but Severus and Ivy had left, he got down to business. As usual, Ivy stood in the corner taking notes. After every meeting, she presented the notes to him to look over.

"Any news?" Voldemort asked almost too quietly for her to hear. Almost being the key word.

Severus shook his head. "No sign of her at all master," he replied.

Voldemort stared into his eyes. He was obviously performing Legilimency on Severus. A few seconds later Voldemort nodded, apparently satisfied with Severus' answer. "continue looking for her," he instructed ," tell Lucius I expect him in here in an our,"

Severus bowed and turned to leave. As soon as he had left Voldemort turned to Ginny. "I expect you to be present as well. In the meantime, deliver your report to my office. I have a few things to do," he ordered her. Ivy too bowed and left, leaving Voldemort to his thoughts. He had not been happy with a thought that he had discovered in Severus' thoughts. Apparently his death eaters had started to think that he was no longer a great and powerful dark lord. Evidentially they had started having their doubts because he had most of his forces after Ginny Weasley. They still didn't understand the importance of capturing him. It was high time he started exerting authority, among other things. He did not say this to Ivy however. The last thing he needed was his most trusted supporter knowing that his power over the world was crumbling.

--

Ginny made her way to her front desk. She had things to do before she could deliver the notes to Moldyshorts. She had to make herself a copy for one thing. Then she had to pass the word on to Lucius. She hoped he got tortured while he was getting his mind examined. She laid the notes on her desk and muttered a quick incantation under her breath. The words copied themselves on parchment hidden inside her green robes. She waited a few minutes before putting the notes in order and shoved them into a folder. She pulled out a piece of parchment from the bowels of her desk. She was not a very neat person, by any means. She quickly wrote Lord Voldemort's request on it and charmed it into a paper airplane whereupon she sent it to wherever Lucius was hiding.

Ginny stood up, grabbed the folder and headed up to Lord Voldemort's office where she dropped them off on his desk. The magical clock on his wall told her she had a little over 15 minutes to get back to the throne room. She set off in that direction.

She arrived a little out of breath, but none the worse for wear. Lucius was standing in the corner nervously fidgeting. Ginny suppressed a smile as she stood unnoticed in her little corner. Voldemort had still not arrived from whatever it was he had been doing.

--

Voldemort waited until Ivy had left before apparating into his office in Hogwarts. It was a week into the new school year, and he needed to see how things had been fairing here. Much to his amusement, Bella had been given a job here to keep her out of his hair. So now she was teaching the Dark Arts much to her disgust and delight. On one hand, she hated teaching. On the other, she had unlimited torture victims. He meandered down the halls watching in amusement as the occasional student paled and skirted around him. Power was definitely worth all the idiots he had to put up with on a daily basis.

While he strode down the halls, professors came out of their respective classrooms and gathered behind him. "report," he ordered.

Bell was the first to answer. She still hadn't figured out that she was out of his favor. She probably wasn't going to learn until he killed her. "I've had a couple of minor incidents between a Gryffindor and a Slytherin," she said, "I placed the Gryffindor in detention and gave the Slytherin extra homework,"

Voldemort rolled his eyes. Her favoritism was starting to irritate him. "If it happens again, send them both to the Forbidden Forrest," he ordered. Much to his satisfaction, Bella looked taken aback.

"Both of them?" she squeaked, "but the Slytherin will die..."

"That is the point!" Voldemort snapped, "by showing favoritism towards the Slytherins you are making them think they can get away with it. The only thing you are doing by not properly punishing both participants, is encouraging more fights. Slytherins will begin to realize that they will not be properly punished and will start seeking out fights. This school will turn into a madhouse if that happens,"

Bellatrix looked startled by this. Apparently he thought It had never occurred to her to consider the effects of her actions. "See to it that you do that the next time. That goes for the rest of you as well,"

He continued listening to the reports with half an ear, occasionally offering a bit of advice here and there. He suddenly realized he was late for his meeting with Lucius. "I must leave. Write your reports down and see that they make it to my office by next Friday," he ordered. With that he apparated into his throne room. Lucius was standing in the middle of the hall. He was deathly pale and sweating. Why is he so nervous? Voldemort vaguely wondered Unless he is hiding something important. he grinned evilly he thought. He would have fun torturing Lucius.

"Good afternoon, Lucius," he murmured softly, snickering silently as Lucius jumped slightly and spun around.

"M-m-milord," Lucius stuttered as he dropped to his knees instantly.

"Get up," he snapped irritably.

Ginny smirked slightly as she watched Malfoy jump and spin around. He truly wasn't the brightest crayon in the box. She snickered softly as he made his next mistake. She had figured out through her observations that he hated people bowing to him. Apparently he didn't like idiots dirtying up the floor. Not that she blamed him. She wouldn't want Malfoy entering any place she owned.

She began jotting down notes as Voldemort began questioning Lucius. Several Crucio's later Lucius scurried out as fast as he could. Ginny wandered over to Voldemort as he stared off into space thinking. "Find anything about her?" she asked as she stood off to the side.

He seemed to snap out of it and shook his head. "Not that I'm surprised of course," he muttered darkly, "that idiot would be too stupid to recognize her if she jumped out and kicked him in the nuts,"

Ginny smirked slightly at that comment. Now there was an idea. He seemed to realize that he was forgetting something. "Over the next week, reports will be arriving. See that they make their way to my desk with no side tours," he said. Ginny had a moment of fear. Does he know? she thought worriedly No. You would know it if he knew. Tom replied.

Voldemort turned and started to walk out. He called over his shoulder "I will send the schedule to you later today. See that everyone is notified," having said that he swept out of the throne room leaving Ginny alone in there. She shrugged and followed him.

When she arrived back at her desk, she found 3 folders and a sheet of parchment with the schedule. She cast the incantation on the three folders. They began copying themselves on parchment. While that was doing its business, she looked over the parchment. Her name was listed after all the senior death eaters, next Tuesday in fact. She began copying the names and dates on to parchment before turning them into paper airplanes and sending them off to their prospective owners. Having finished that task a good ten minutes later, she picked up the three folders and made her way to Lord Voldemort's office.

Voldemort sat at his desk thinking when a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Master," he recognized the voice as Ivy's.

"Come in," he sighed. He expected her to have a few of those reports.

"Here are those reports you requested sir," she replied. She laid them on her desk and departed. A few minutes later, a very excited Lucius entered.

"Master," he said, "we have found Weasley,"

"How do you know it is her?" Voldemort asked. Lucius had said that many times now.

"We started searching houses. Here," Lucius said, while thrusting a picture frame at him.

Voldemort studied the photograph. It was a picture of the entire family smiling and waving in front of a pyramid. It had been cut out of newspaper and framed. "It is possible," he finally conceded. "Good job. Keep a 24 Hour surveillance on the house. I want to know when she comes and when she goes. You may go," Lucius scurried out. Apparently he didn't like being in the master's presence.

He began formulating a plan to capture the girl once and for all.

Ginny stared at the clock. Only 3 minutes to go. She thought happily. She would go home and start putting last minute stuff in the hidden pocket of her robe. Now that Voldemort had decided there was a mole, it would be a matter of time before she was found out. She had to be constantly prepared for a quick getaway now.

The clocked tolled as it struck 5. She stood up, stretched and headed out the door. She immediately apparated home. She changed her appearance to Ginny, walked into her bedroom, and changed robes. The ones she was wearing was way to thin for where she was going. She slipped darkness powder, and other such objects in her pocket. She had figured out a spell that made the inside bigger than the outside and used it on her robe pockets. She quickly brushed out her red hair, and slipped a pair of earrings on. The left one was actually a portkey invented by Fred and George before George died, and disapparated. It was high time she visited her family or what was left of them, who were hiding out in the Carpathian Mountains. Why they wanted to freeze their asses off was beyond her, but occasionally she braved the weather and visited.

"Ginny!" Charlie shouted as soon as she arrived. She was immediately crushed in a bear hug by her older brother. "How do things go in the wizarding world?' he asked as he let her go. Bill and Fred came in. They greeted her. "He is still looking for me," she replied with a grin. The three of them exchanged looks. They were the last of the Weasley's. Everybody else had fallen at Hogwarts or betrayed them to join Voldemort. They no longer considered Percy family. They also didn't approve of Ginny's current occupation

Many hours later she departed. She arrived back at her flat and settled down. She was too tired to change back to Ivy. In retrospect this was a good thing.

"Hello, Ms. Weasley," a cold voice said, before she was enveloped by darkness.

She had been found out.

--

"The Weasley girl just left," Lucius murmured while bowing to the Dark Lord.

"Good. You have done your part. I fill finish it," Voldemort replied offhandedly. He had things to do. Like capturing a certain annoying Weasley brat. He was staring to get annoyed at Lucius' constant running to get out of his presence. It was highly annoying.

He apparated to the flat in question, and cast an invisible spell on himself and settled down on a chair to wait.

_4 Hours Later_

He had fallen asleep. He never fell asleep. Particularly not when he was waiting for someone. The Weasley brat had arrived. She looked exceptionally tired. He smirked. She won't even put up a fight. he predicted. He stood up and removed the invisibility spell.

"Hello, Ms. Weasley," he said with an evil smirk.

He cast a silent Stupefy and caught her before she fell over.

Another Chappie in folks. Yes, I know. I didn't actually get 10 reviews, but I got tired of this chapter taking up space on my hard drive. Hope you like it. This is about to get very interesting. Remember 10 reviews new chappie + very happy author.

Voldemort - 'Bout bloody time.

Me - Shut up Moldyshorts

Voldemort - Imperio. I can make you do whatever I want such as post another chapter.

Me - -yawns- No you can't.

Voldemort- -shocked expression- How-?

Me - I'm the author, remember? Your magic crap don't work on me.

Voldemort - -Opening and closing mouth like a goldfish-

Me - Excuse me. I think I'm going to have to perform therapy on him. I don't believe he's been eating his broccoli.

Voldemort - -sputters- Broccoli?! Just what do you think I am? A rabbit?

Me - shut up Moldyshorts.


	4. Chapter 4

Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip.

Ginny groggily raised her head and peered around her. Everything was a darkened smear to her eyes. She started to brush her scraggily hair out of her eyes only to realize her hands were tied behind her back. A water droplet dripped on to her nose and rolled down her cheek. Then the worst happened. Her nose began to itch.

Ginny attempted to prop herself up, but fell on to her back for her troubles. How long was I out? She thought. She took in her surroundings. She appeared to be in your stereotypical dungeon. Her hands and feet were tied by a strong piece of rope with another long piece of rope trailing to a metal ring stuck in the wall. She would've been worried if not for the fact that whoever had done the knots wasn't so good at actually tying them.

She figured it was probably one of the Malfoy's. The entire family was one large incompetent bunch of fools. A few minutes of wriggling, twisting, and hopping around had her hands in front of her as opposed to behind her. A minute later she had untied the crude knot with her teeth and had set to work on the rope around her feet.

Her heart froze as she heard footsteps echoing down the halls. They stopped right before her door and she heard the rustling of keys. A flash of light hit her face temporarily blinding her.

She realized that it was Malfoy. She shielded her eyes and looked up at him. He sported a malicious smirk on his face. She didn't like that look at all.

"I have been given orders by the dark lord to break you," he said smugly as he stalked around her.

Ginny was having none of that. She was not going to let some blonde idiot break her. The least Voldemort could've done was made somebody reasonably more competent try but apparently that was too hard. _The old geezer is definitely losing his touch._ She thought wryly. Toms laughter filled her head.

Lucius was still circling her like an overgrown, blonde vulture. It was starting to irritate her. "If you're trying to break me by waltzing around like you own the place, you're failing miserably!" she snapped.

"I was actually deciding how I should rape you," he remarked as he stopped directly behind her.

_Oh joy_. she thought dryly, _Just what I don't need at the moment._ _Getting laid_ Tom snorted but didn't say anything. There was something fishy going on here.

Lucius apparently decided to stop getting his yearly allotment of exercise and get on with the program. He yanked her up by the hair, which just kind of pissed her off. She started wriggling and twisting in an effort to hide her real actions.

She reached up, touched her left earring, and thought Diagon Alley. All of a sudden Lucius found himself holding air. It took him a moment to realize what had happened. He was in deep doo doo.

Ginny breathed a sigh of relief when the dungeon dissolved into Diagon Alley. The Portkey had worked after all. Whew. Tom thought _Glad that's over._

Ginny rolled her eyes and thought nastily _Yeah well you weren't the one about to get raped._

_Oh quit your whining Ginny. Be glad your still a virgin._ Tom snapped.

_Irritated are we?_ she thought.

She hastily ducked into a shop, changed her appearance, and apparated to the ministry. She prayed that Voldemort had not realized who she was. She was only 10 minutes late when she arrived. Fortunately Voldemort was nowhere to be seen. She settled down in her seat when Voldemort swept in. He was looking pleased with himself.

"Something happen?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. He wasn't usually this cheerful.

"We caught Ginny," he replied smugly. She grinned.

"About time someone taught that mudblood-lover a lesson," she said.

He smirked, "I'm promoting you Ivy," he replied, "I need more loyal hard-working people. I am even considering inducting you into the death eaters,"

She frowned at the last bit and chewed on her lip before realizing what she was doing and hastily stopping and hiding her expression.

"Something wrong?" he asked eyeing her suspiciously, "you do not seem thrilled at a chance that some would kill for,"

"It's not the joining part I'm concerned about," she replied, "it's the idiots I'll be working with,"

He raised an eyebrow, "Idiots?"

"I've got statistics here showing the incompetence of your subordinates," she said matter-of-factly, "I've been keeping track of number of kills, failed missions, and things like that. So far, Severus is the only death eater who has an almost perfect record,"

Voldemort nodded. He looked as if he was going to say something, but was interrupted by Lucius bursting out of the door leading to the dungeons. He froze when he saw Voldemort. "Broken already? Ginny is not as strong as I at first thought," he remarked shrewedly guessing what Lucius was about to say.

Lucius was currently opening and closing mouth like a goldfish. He seemed to realize his minutes were numbered in the one-digits.

"Where is Ginny, Lucius?" Voldemort hissed.

Lucius gulped and began to babble incoherently.

"You have failed me for the last time," Voldemort said coldly, "Crucio,"

Lucius dropped to the floor writhing and screaming at the top of his lungs.

_I do believe he screams like a girl. _Ginny thought watching with interest. She had hoped to kill him herself, but watching Voldemort kill him for letting her escape was almost as good.

_A little bloodthirsty aren't we? _Tom murmured.

_He's a Malfoy. _Ginny replied, _He gave me the diary which almost killed me._

Tom chuckled softly before replying, _If he hadn't, you wouldn't have had me helping you become the person you are today._ he pointed out.

Ginny was unwilling to admit even to herself that he had a point there.

Lucius knew he was going to die, all because of that stupid blood-traitor. That secretary was watching with interest as he lay there squirming about in pain. He noticed something odd through his pain-filled gaze.

Her image had began to flicker between her blonde pudgy self, and a thin red head. That was when the truth hit him. As he thought the word Ginny, a streak of green light enveloped him and he knew no more.

_How very odd._ Voldemort mused as he swept up to his private chambers, _that Lucius' last thought were about the blood-traitor._

He was exceptionally tired for some reason. He didn't know why, but he had an overwhelming urge to go to sleep. He could feel his eyelids drooping. It wouldn't do for him to sleep. He needed to find something to do. He walked over to the bookshelf and picked out a book and began reading it.

He soon began to feel restless. He stood up and began to pace. Back at square one with the Weasley girl. he mused By now she'll have departed to some other secret hideout so it would be pointless. He figured it was high time he put someone on her trail, someone smart who wouldn't bungle it up.

He pulled out a piece of parchment and scribbled a few sentences on it before attaching it to an owl. "Find Carlos Twindel," he muttered to his black owl with red eyes. He had had the owl genetically altered, just like his snake Nagini.

He opened the window and sent the owl on her way.

Ginny sat there sipping from a cup of expresso. She had felt like she was ready to go home for a snooze a few minutes ago, but now she felt energized. At that moment Lord Voldemort swept in. He looked hyperactive. Which was odd considering he had looked like he was going to go to sleep while killing Lucius. That would've been funny. Both of them falling asleep while Lucius was being tortured.

Wait a minute. she thought suddenly Now that I think on it I feel hyperactive. she frowned over that tidbit before tucking it away to consider later.

"We should be getting a guest soon. Let him up to my office will you?" he ordered.

Ginny nodded before going back to her expresso. Voldemort departed in the direction of his office.

A few minutes later the door slammed shut. She glanced up to see a weary man striding towards her. He had long, stringy, brown hair that was starting to go grey, piercing blue eyes that seemed to assess everything he looked at, a hooked nose, sunken cheeks, and in general gave off the aura of someone who was on crack. He was around 5 foot 6 inches tall and looked like he needed a good meal. He was also sporting a weather-beaten brown trenchcoat, and stained brown trousers.

"Carlos Twindel to see Voldemort," he muttered without even glancing at her. Apparently he hadn't deemed her worth the trouble.

"Just go on up sir," she replied calmly.

Carlos gave off the appearance of someone on drugs, just as he had intended. No one ever paid attention to someone stumbling about like a drunk. Made things much easier.

"Lord Voldemort," he said as he walked into the office. He glanced around. To his attuned gaze, the hidden magical bugs were obvious. He snorted with contempt. He had to wonder how Voldemort had survived so long if he was this stupid.

Voldemort turned to look at him, "Carlos," he greeted, "I find myself in a spot of trouble,"

Carlos nodded and slid into a seat.

"There is a blood-traitor running around and I have been unsuccessful in catching her," Voldemort said.

"What's in it for me?" Carlos interrupted.

Voldemort chuckled, "More money than you could possibly know what to do with," he replied, "anyway, her name is Ginny Weasley. Perhaps you've heard of her?" he asked hopefully.

Carlos inclined his head, "Indeed I have. So let me get this straight, you want me to kill the blood-traitor."

Voldemort shook his head, "Capture her Carlos, capture her," he corrected him.

"Ah. I see," Carlos said nodding, "When is my deadline?" he asked.

"Three months is all you have. After that…" Voldemort grinned evilly. He did not need to explain what would happen.

"Right," Carlos said. He stood up and waved his hand before walking out. To a normal person, it would seem like he was waving good-bye to Voldemort. In actuality, he had collected a trace of the magical bugs and destroyed the rest.

Now all he had to do was find the owner of the magical signature. Easier said then done.

Scarcely 10 minutes after Carlos had gone up, he came back down. Again he ignored her. Perfectly fine by her particularly when she noticed the gleam in his eyes. It was the gleam of someone who is on a mission and is going to accomplish it no matter what.

She couldn't wait to get home and listen to the conversation going on in the office.

The rest of the day crawled by slowly. She was beginning to get extremely bored when the clock finally struck 5. She packed her things, walked out and immediately apparated home.

The first thing she did was shrug out of her robes and hang them up in the closet and change her appearance. Then pull up her magical tape recorder thingamajig. Ginny listened to the conversation with a small amount of interest. It wasn't till the end that she got worried. With a tiny magical pop she heard her bugs go out simultaneously. This worried her because whoever this man was, he was obviously very good at what he did.

Then she heard footsteps ascending the stairs. Her eyes widened briefly before she stuffed everything into her robes and disapparated away.

Carlos arrived just in time to hear the crack as someone apparated away. He searched the room anyway. It had occurred to him that the witch would probably return here. Her magical signature was all over the place here. Then he found something very interesting.

There was a set of robes in the closet. Ministry robes. A slow smile curved on his lips. He finally had something to go by.

Now all he had to do was find out who they belonged to and he would have his prey. With the way things were looking, he wouldn't need the three months.

**Dum Dum Dum. Next installment in the story Secrets has now been released to the public. Btw, I need a beta so if anybody wants the job, feel free to ask. As it is, I don't think my spell checker is up for the job. **

**Voldy:** jumps up and down waving- Pick me! I'll be your beta!

**Sectimsempra:** What, is being my muse not enough for you?

**Voldy:** No. I must control all the jobs. Mwahahahahahahah –starts coughing-

**Me:** -rolls eyes- Do I need to give you the Heimlich maneuver?

**Voldy:** The hiney-lick maneuver? What's that? And why would you want to?

**Me:** Heimlich you idiot, Heimlich Maneuver.

**Voldy:** -gets all dark and evil-looking- Did you just call me an idiot?

**Me:** Yes I did. Get over yourself.

**Review peoples. I am diminishing the 10 review rule. It ain't working. Now I write when I feel like it. Which means it could be Christmas before you get the next installment.**


	5. Chapter 5

It was proving to be rather easy for Carlos to home in on the death eater in question who was the traitor. Carlos was not the least bit surprised to find out who young Ginny was. He sat at his desk reading the file on the young secretary. It amazed him to know ends that Voldemort had permitted young Ginny to operate under his very nose for three years. It would almost be worth it to not turn the girl in just to see how far she'd go.

He stretched as he stood up before snagging up his trenchcoat and walking out the door. He had a fortune to make. He didn't do his job for the money. Heavens no! He was one of the richest wizards in America. He did it for the thrill of the hunt so to speak. It was a pity that the girl had not put up a fight. She had been terribly easy to figure out.

He apparated to the dark lord's mansion and swept into the hallway. He barely gave the secretary a glance. "Tell the Dark Lord I have a report to make," he called over his shoulder.

Up the steps he went and straight through the doors to Lord Voldemort's office. "Master," he said bowing, "I have found the Weasley brat," he stated.

"Have you?" Lord Voldemort asked softly, "You had better be certain Carlos. I would hate to have to kill you,"

"Oh I am most certain my lord," Carlos replied with a light smirk, "she has been working as a secretary for the past three years under your very nose. He tossed Ivy's and Ginny's folders on the desk "Look at the addresses," he advised.

Lord Voldemort picked up the folders and glanced at the addresses. Ginny's last known address was the same as Ivy's current location. Voldemort smirked slightly. "Let us go capture the girl," he said.

Carlos had thrown no more than a glance at Ginny, but it was enough to tell her that she had been figured out. As soon as he was out of site, she threw all folders and papers she happened to have on hand into her robes and apparated with a loud Crack!

She appeared in her apartment. She stood there for a minute before walking into the kitchen of her apartment. She had moved around three miles East of her first home and tamped down on the murdering of the death eaters.

She pulled the various papers out of her robes and began poring over the papers she had nicked. "What the?" she muttered as she peered at one, "methinks Moldyshorts didn't intend this to end up sitting on my front desk."

It was a list of dates that they were planning on attacking the wizard world. She frowned at the sheet. She didn't recall seeing it before. _Do you think it's a trap? _She mused to herself.

_He didn't find out before today. _Tom pointed out _so I doubt it's a trap. _

_Why would he leave something this important where it could be found easily? _She wondered.

_I would suggest going and checking it out, but don't get caught if I am wrong. _Tom replied.

Ginny's gaze slid back to the piece of parchment. _8:00 tomorrow tonight, Voldemort and me are going to have a confrontation. _

Voldemort stared in frustration at the empty desk in his lobby. "Where is she?" he snapped.

Carlos shrugged, "she's a smart girl," he replied, "I figured she would realize I was on to her, so I took the liberty of sticking an important sheet of paper in her desk where she would grab it," Carlos replied smirking faintly.

Voldemort raised an eyebrow, "Is that so? How will doing this do me any good?" he hissed angrily.

Carlos dug around on the inside of his trenchcoat before procuring a piece of paper and handing it to Voldemort. "She won't be able to resist coming to the rescue," he commented watching Voldemort.

Voldemort nodded slowly, "If she doesn't show up?" he asked nastily.

Carlos shrugged, "we're back at square one," he replied.

"Correction," Voldemort said, "I'll be back at square one. You'll be dead,"

Ginny spent most of the next day pacing back and forth. She had gotten everything ready hours ago. All she could do now was wait. The day passed by slowly and silently.

At around 7:30, she departed to the location with Harry's invisibility cloak. She had managed to procure it from Voldemort much to his disgust.

She stood unobtrusive and unseen by a shop. The minutes ticked by slowly. As the huge clock chimed 8, figures began apparating there. They immediately went on a rampage through the town square.

Ginny began silently casting spells. Some were unforgiveables. Death Eater after death eater fell before her wand. Two figures appeared in the midst of all the destruction. Ginny recognized both of them. She felt a familiar pang of fear rush through her. She instantly stopped casting spells and was forced to watch as the death eaters pillaged.

She noticed one of the figures departing and heading towards a home. Ginny started after him, silently weaving her way through death eaters. She stepped through the door and stared in horror. One of the death eaters had beat him here. A young couple laid on the floor, their eyes wide with shock and horror. A scream of pain sounded from above. Ginny darted up the stairs quickly and quietly.

A death eater was being aided by the bounty hunter in torturing a young child, who couldn't be older than seven. She cast a spell at the death eater, he fell to the ground writhing and screaming. Her attention went to the bounty hunter who had a victorious smirk on his face.

"Gotcha," he hissed as he approached where he'd seen the spell flying from. Ginny quietly eased out of the way. Voldemort chose that moment to walk in. "Any sign of he?" he asked with a sneer.

"Yes," Carlos replied, "She's wearing the invisibility cloak, but she's in here somewhere," Carlos replied with a glint in his eye.

Voldemort smirked slightly as his gaze roved over the room. Ginny realized he knew where she was when he stared directly at her. "Come out, come out wherever you are," he crooned as he stalked over to her.

"Expelliarmus," he snapped as she opened her mouth to spit a curse at him. Her wand flew out of her grasp as she was propelled backwards. She landed with a loud thud against the wall. Her invisibility cloak had been ripped away from her.

She narrowed her eyes at him for a second before she realized something. There was a sense of smugness coming from inside of her head ad it definitely wasn't coming from her. She blocked Tom's smugness out and warily watched Voldemort as he stalked towards her.

At the last second, she hissed Crucio, putting all her anger, hatred, and lust for pain into that one spell.

Voldemort was thrown back and had a look of surprise on his face. Apparently he hadn't seen that coming. A glance at the bounty hunter startled her. He was staring at Voldemort with a look of disgust on his face. Ginny doubted Voldie was going to get any more help from him.

She tried to apparate only to realize they must have put an anti-apparation spell around the house. She heaved herself up and darted out before the bounty hunter could catch her. She flew down the stairs and out the front door. About 50 meters away she tried to apparate again only to receive the same conclusion.

With growing apprehension she fled from the house. That was when she came to the conclusion that some pretty powerful spellwork had been going on. The entire town was shielded from apparation. She heard footsteps behind her and pushed herself harder.

_There's nothing you can do. _Tom taunted from within her head. _They're going to catch you and torture you. _

Ginny ignored him and shut his voice out of her head. Someone grabbed her hair and gave it a good yank. She topples on to her back to see the bounty hunter staring at her expressionlessly.

Voldemort came sauntering over a moment later. "Stupefy," he said with a cold smirk at her.

Voldemort was almost cheerful when he got back to his fortress. He had finally captured that blasted girl. It puzzled him how the girl had gotten so powerful. She had said an unforgiveable without a wand. Not even his best death eaters had been able to achieve that.

"That was terribly easy," Carlos muttered darkly, "no trouble at all to find and capture the girl,"

"Quit your whining," Voldemort snapped, "because you found her, you will be permitted to live and will receive a fortune,"

Carlos snorted, "I do not want or need the fortune," he muttered.

"Then why the hell am I paying you?" Voldemort growled at him.

Carlos shrugged, "beats me," he replied.

The two walked into Voldemort's office to figure up the payment.

There was that blasted dripping noise again. This time it was dripping on her cheek. Ginny sat up to find that this time, her hands and feet were free, but she wasn't wearing her normal robes. That had been taken along with all of her jewelry. Voldemort probably already thought of her as a suicidal maniac what with all the various poisons she'd had concealed on her carcass.

She sighed and stared around her. It was pitch-black so there wasn't much to see. So she sat there contemplating acts of death and dismemberment. Tom remained silent in her head. She was very grateful for that. She doubted she could handle his annoying voice.

What could've been minutes or hours later, a loud crack interrupted her thoughts. She immediately crouched ready for action. She heard the soft sound of someone breathing to her left.

"What do you want," she said neutrally.

No reply came back. Ginny realized what whoever it was was doing. They were trying to intimidate her. They were also failing miserably. She settled back into a comfortable sitting position and waited. She had all the time in the world.

An evil chuckle broke the silence. That laugh chilled Ginny to the bone. It broke off just as suddenly as it had begun.

"Lucius failed at a simple order the last time we had the pleasure of your company," Voldemort remarked as his voice came closer, "It must have truly been fun to watch him die in front of you,"

Ginny shrugged, "It was rather humorous," she replied, "not half as hilarious as getting all of your nasty little secrets under your nonexistent nose,"

"Truly funny," Voldemort replied as he stood over her. His voice held no amusement whatsoever.

Ginny was yanked up from where she was sitting cross-legged. "I do not trust any of my followers to get it right this time," he hissed in her ear, "instead, I shall just have to do it myself," The room swirled around them as he apparated her out.

**Finally. A new chapter. I'll think about getting a new chapter up sometime before Christmas, but don't count on it. I'm going to be a bit busy. Anyway, don't forget to Review and give me lots of love. :) Thanks to everyone who reviewed my other chapters. **


End file.
